Perasaanmu Petunjuk Jalanku tuk Menemukanmu
by Kitazawa Nami
Summary: Sebuah perasaan yang akan membimbingmu pada kebahagiaan. Just for Naruto and Hinata and only for their relationship as bestfriend to be fallen in love each another. Chara only NaruHina. AU. Oneshot


**Summary : **Sebuah perasaan yang akan membimbingmu pada kebahagiaan. Just for Naruto and Hinata and only for their relationship as bestfriend to be fallen in love each another. Chara only NaruHina. AU.

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto-san pemilik Naruto, selalu dan pastinya ^o^.

**Rate/Genre :** T / Friendship and Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning : **typo, AU, gaje abis, OOC, chara only Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. ONESHOT

**A/N : **Hai readers FFn, terimakasih telah mengklik link ke fic ini.

Happy reading ^o^

_Nami Presents_

**.**

**::::::::::::Perasaanmu Petunjuk Jalanku tuk Menemukanmu:::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dimulai dengan sebuah penghianatan**

**yang terasa melebihi sakitnya ditusuk belati**

Aku berlari air mataku bercucuran, ia telah mengkhianatiku, ia melupakanku ia mencampakkan cinta ikhlasku. Aku sedih betapa bodohnya diriku yang hanya bisa menangis seperti ini, kudengar ia tak memanggilku sekalipun. Malahan aku hanya mendengar panggilan sahabatku Naruto.

**Pernahkah engkau merasakan perasaannya saat ia selalu menunggumu**

**menunggu cintamu**

**untuk berpaling kepadanya**

**pernahkah kau lakukan Hinata ?**

"Hinata Hinata tunggu" Naruto masih mengejarku dan memanggil – manggil, tapi aku tak bisa menoleh aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkannya.

Air hujan bercucuran bersama air mataku, mataku lama – kelaman mengabur, aku pun berhenti setelah berlari menjauh dari acara reunian SMA itu, tempat dimana aku melihat dengan pasti tunanganku melamar teman terbaikku di SMA di depan mataku sendiri dan dengan santainya ia berkata memutuskanku.

**Hanya untuknya**

**dan hanya Uzumaki Naruto**

**Seorang...**

Aku bersandar di pohon mapel dekat taman Konoha, akan tetapi hatiku sangat sakit sekali aku aku sangat sedih. Betapa aku tidak sadar bahwa tunanganku sama sekali tak mencintaiku ia hanya menginginkan hartaku dan ketika ia tahu teman terbaikku mencintainya dan akan memberikan ia apapun ia langsung menoleh padanya dan membiarkanku hilang dalam derasnya hujan.

**Ia akan terus disampingmu, tetapi**

**sadarkah engkau akan hal itu ?**

Aku terus menangis, tetapi suara itu. Suara sahabatku. Suara Naruto masih memanggil namaku, masih. Dalam hujan yang semakin deras ini suaranya yang parau terasa terngiang – ngiang ditelingaku.

"Hinata Hinata kau dimana ? HINATA !"

Lalu sesaat kemudian suaranya menghilang. Aku takut.

**Ketika keputus asaan menghampirimu**

**Apakah engkau masih bersikeras untuk mencarinya, Naruto ?**

**atau engkau kembali dan meninggalkannya ?**

**seperti yang dilakukan mantan tunangannya**

Aku mencarinya, aku mencari Hinata. Aku tahu hatinya hancur. Aku juga hancur dimana Hinata sedih, disitulah aku menangis. Dimanapun, kapanpun, bagaimanapun, jika Hinata bahagia aku juga pasti akan bahagia. Derasnya hujan seolah mengatakan betapa hancurnya hati Hinata. Aku tak ingin melihat sahabatku menghilang, seseorang yang sangat aku cintai.

Aku terus memanggilnya, aku sempat melihatnya ke taman ini tetapi ia menghilang. Aku sangat khawatir, aku takut kehilangan. Oh Tuhan aku mohon pertemukan kami.

"Hinata HINATA !"

Suaraku hampir habis aku takut. Mungkin jika tak ada hujan air mataku kelihatan jelas. Kulihat kesana, kesitu, kemari tak ada sosok Hinata aku tak bisa melihat jelas apalagi dalam derasnya hujan yang mengguyur tak henti – henti. Kurasakan dingin mencekam tubuhku, tapi tak kuhiraukan, bagaimanapun Hinata pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Itulah yang lebih menyakitkan. Saat seseorang yang engkau cintai sedang dalam masalah.

**Sebuah perasaan memberimu jalan**

**ditengah tipisnya kepercayaan**

**berusahalah teman...**

Aku tetap berjalan meskipun rasanya kakiku sulit diajak berjalan. Mataku semakin perih. Jemariku semakin menggigil, kueratkan kedua lenganku melingkar satu sama lain di dadaku. Dalam keputus asaan ini aku ingat sesuatu **'jika engkau tak dapat melihat dengan matamu, carilah ia dengan perasaanmu, Tuhan akan selalu membimbingmu melalui jalan cintamu'**. Jujur saja aku tak percaya akan tetapi mau bagaimana lagi jika sudah begini. Lalu kupejamkan mataku ingin kutemukan Hinata lalu perlahan kufokuskan tempatnya berada.

**Hujan memiliki banyak arti**

**tak ada yang tahu pasti arti apa yang akan mendatanginya**

**apa yang akan terjadi nanti**

**selalu percayalah pada kata hatimu**

**Ia tak akan pernah mengecewakanmu**

Aku masih menagis disini, aku tak peduli dengan betapa basahnya pakaian yang aku kenakan betapa kotornya itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang tetapi tidak dengan keadaan begini. Aku hanya ingin menyendiri.

**sebegitu besarkah keegoisanmu**

**tak bisakah engkau memperdulikan orang lain, sahabatmu itu**

**contohnya**

Aku menggigil, badanku gemetaran menggoncang, hujan tak henti – hentinya mengguyurku tetapi kakiku sudah sulit kugerakkan, yang memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal, kulipat lututku kedepan, duduk dibawah pohon ini kedua lenganku kueratkan kelututku, aku takut sendirian. Naruto tolong aku...

**hatimulah yang menuntunnya padamu**

**perasaan Amethist yang tak pernah ia hiraukan padahal perasaannya sendiri**

**yang memberikan jalan bagi Shappire untuk menemukannya**

**karena Naruto tak kan pernah berputus asa**

**untuk mendapatkan cinta Hinata**

**tak kan pernah**

Aku mulai percaya pada hatiku diambang keputus asaan ini mencari Hinata, sedang mataku tersa sudah panas sekali terkena air hujan, hatiku remuk tak terbentuk bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini pada Hinata, meninggalkannya begitu saja. Padahal aku tahu betapa Hinata mencintainya. Aku saja yang selalu disampingnya belum tentu mendapatkan itu. Perlahan aku mulai berjalan sesuai arah hatiku bergerak, semakin aku melangkah semakin aku yakin ia menantiku disana.

**biarkanlah perasaanmu yang menunjukkan**

**jalan panjang kepada bidadarimu**

**menuju Hinata**

**.**

**sadarkah kalian betapa hati kalian saling mengenal**

**sadarkah kau Hinata...**

**betapa engkau mencintainya**

**engkau selalu membutuhkannya untuk melindungimu**

**dengarkan perasaanmu, Hinata**

**rasakan dan percayalah**

Aku mulai menenangkan diriku, kuambil nafasku dan kuhembuskan lagi untuk menghentikan tangisku akan tetapi mustahil, ini terlalu menyakitkan. Tidak adakah yang mencariku. Naruto Naruto engkau dimana...

Entah mengapa saat kuingat dia rasanya penat ini sedikit perlahan menghilang. Kupejamkan mataku untuk sekedar mengingatnya, apakah ia memang sungguh berarti bagiku apakah memang ruang hatiku yang spesial untuknya, untuk sahabatku... atau cintaku... dalam rinau hujan

**sebuah alunan air hujan menuntunmu ketempat tujuanmu**

**hujan tak selalu berarti kepedihan**

**ada kalanya berfikir**

**betapa senangnya petani saat hujan di waktu musin tanam**

Dalam diam aku berjalan kurasakan suaraku yang parau membuat tenggorokanku sakit, rintik hujan yang masih deras jelas kurasakan mengguyurku semakin dingin, tetapi aku terus berjalan, seolah ada banyak peri kecil melambaikan tangan padaku seolah berkata aku tahu jalannya ikutlah dengan kami. Aku terus berjalan sampai peri – peri itu menghilang disini dan aku merasa sudah dekat maka kubuka mataku perlahan. Dan aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas disini.. Hinata

**apakah engkau akan mempercayainya**

Aku memikirkannya, perlahan aku buka mataku aku bergegas ingin pergi ketika kubuka disana berdiri seorang sahabatku... Naruto

**percayalah pada hati dan perasaan yang kelak menuntunmu pada kebahagiaan**

Oh Tuhan ! Terima kasih aku bisa menemukannya. Aku segera berlari pada Hinata yang masih tertegun duduk lemas di bawah pohon mapel itu. Kupercepat langkahku padanya pada sahabat terbaikku satu – satunya gadis yang kucintai.

**apakah ini seperti yang kau harapkan, Hinata**

**Naruto telah datang hanya untukmu Hinata**

Naruto kau datang. Entah mengapa jantungku bedebar lebih kencang saat melihatnya semakin dekat berjalan ke arahku berada, kucoba berdiri menyambutnya akan tetapi rasaya kakiku sangat berat diajak berdiri.

**berjalanlah kawan temukan cintamu**

Aku semakin dekat padanya, air mataku menjadi air mata bahagia. Aku berlari jantungku berdebar tak karuan, darahku mengalir lebih cepat. Meski air hujan sangat dingin tetapi rasanya sangat hangat saat melihat Hinata. Ketika aku berada hampir satu meter padanya, kami hanya saling memandang perlahan aku mendekatinya, Hinata mencoba berdiri akan tetapi ia sepertinya sulit berdiri sampai ia hampir terjatuh aku langsung dengan sigap memeganginya.

"Naruto.. kau datang kau tetap mengejarku..kenapa" air mata Hinata pecah disana, ia menangis semakin menjadi – jadi.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto menggumam nama itu tersirat sebersit cinta suci dikata – kata itu.

"Kenapa.. dia saja tak mau mengejarku?" Hinata memandang mata shappire sebiru laut itu.

"Maafkan aku .. aku.." Naruto mencoba ingin menjelaskan akan tetapi ini sulit untuk mengatakannya, sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto masih di pundak Hinata memaganginya agar tak terjatuh.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" tanya Hinata polos pada sahabatnya.

"Aku .. aku.."

"Tak ada lagi yang peduli padaku, tak ada yang membutuhkanku, aku tak berguna mungkin aku lebih baik mati saja" puncak emosi yang membawa Hinata dalam keputus asaan, tangisannya menjadi – jadi.

"Hinata-chan aku mencintaimu kau tak boleh pergi, aku membutuhkanmu, kami semua Ayahmu, akakmu adikmu, kau tak boleh mati Hinata !" Naruto pun ikut arus emosi ia tak bisa memendam lagi perasaannya, ia tak ingin melepaskan Hinata pada orang lain untuk kedua kalinya.

"Te..Tetapi.. aku aku selalu mengecewakan Naruto aku.. aku tak bisa mengecwakan Naruto lagi.. aku." Hinata sangat shock mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya itu, pasti.

"Shhh.. Kau sama sekali tak pernah mengecewakanku Hinata percayalah." jari telunjuk kanan Naruto berada dibibir Hinata menghentikannya dengan halus lalu beralih pada ubun – ubun perempuan berambut indigo itu mengelusnya sekilas.

"Tapi .."

"Aku yang merasakannya Hinata bukan kau, jadi yang tahu kapan aku kecewa hanya aku sendiri.. dengarkanlah kata hatimu, aku hanya ingin kau tetapi disini kau tak boleh mati" Kata – kata itu terlontar begitu saja, saat engkau memang ikhlas mengatakan dalam lisan dan merasakan dalam hati.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Kau ingat tidak saat SMA aku pernah berkata 'cintaku adalah sahabatku' kau tahu itu kau Hinata-chan, aku tak membutuhkan jawabanmu sekarang yang terpenting jangan sia – siakan hidupmu hanya karena kejadian itu. Ada aku disini selalu menantikan cintamu" ada sebuah senyuman dalam pengakuan Naruto.

"Na..Naruto-..k..kun"

"Jika kau butuh kau bisa bersandar dipundakku disaat seperti ini" kata si lelaki berambut orange pada perempuan dihadapannya itu, sambil menariknya agar mendekat. Sedikirpun Hinata tak menolak pelukan itu.

"Arigatou.. Naruto-kun" Kata Hinata disela – sela tangisannya dalam pelukkan Naruto. Sahabatnya sejak kecil, yang selalu menjaganya, menemaninya dan menabur cinta hanya untuknya seorang. Dua sejoli itu berpelukan dalam derasnya hujan, pohon mapel sebagai saksi bisu pernyataan cinta seorang Naruto yang tak pernah mencintai gadis manapun selain Hinata.

**Percayakah kalian pada arti sebuah perasaan?**

**Apakah hanya ini akhirnya...**

**Waktu telah memberinya jawaban...**

**2 tahun kemudian**

"Tadaima !" seru seorang pria berambut orange bermata shappire saat memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana di kota Konoha.

"Okaerinasai !" jawab seorang wanita berambut indigo bermata amethyst pada suaminya yang baru pulang itu.

"Hmm.. kau memasak apa Hinata-chan hari ini? Pasti enak" kata pria orange itu sambil mencium dahi istrinya yang menyambut kepulangannya.

"Naruto-kun"

**THE END**

**A/N : Arigatou minna-san telah mau membaca fic saya, gomen jika tak berkenan di hati readers. Jika sudi review fic ini untuk sekedar memberikan kesanmu.^-^v Douzo !**

**Jaa ^v^/**


End file.
